


chika is scarred for life

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: "Future" AU (as in theyre just in college), Attempt at Humor, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kanan gets a not-so-decent video from Mari in a not-so-appropriate setting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the otpdisaster tumblr:
> 
> "Person A sending Person B a sexy snapchat clip of them orgasming while Person B is in a room full of friends, and neglected to turn the volume off."
> 
> Decided to change it to LINE because that's what's used in Japan

_ i miss you lotssss (*´∀`*) im kinda bored...and you know what happens when i get bored~ _

 

Kanan sighed tiredly at her phone and smiled. Texts like that from Mari never ceased to make her happy, even if she was at Dia’s house doing a study torture session. From the copious exclamation points to the cute emoticons, Kanan always savored every message...especially when they bordered on suggestive like the one Mari had just sent. Kanan flicked her eyes up at Chika; she was supposed to be helping her friend study. However, Chika was working on a problem furiously, and Kanan decided not to intervene. Kanan looked around the room a little bit and saw that Dia was looking over her textbook studiously, and Ruby was next to her, typing on her computer with her earbuds in. The room was silent except for Ruby’s fingers on the keyboard, the faint sound of pop music from Ruby’s earbuds, and Chika’s pencil on her paper. Kanan had been focusing on her physics homework, being just as scholarly as everyone else... 

 

_ Alright. I guess I can have a little break, then. _ Hiding her phone behind her textbook to make sure that Dia didn’t scold her (after all, study groups were  _ not _ for texting your girlfriend), Kanan thumbed out her reply.  _ Ohh~? And what’s that? _

 

Her cheeks heated up as she sent the text. Her and Mari had never gone past mildly flirty messages in text before (with both of them preferring the real thing), but Kanan was bored too, and her mind was already racing with possibilities. She anxiously flipped through a couple of social media sites before noticing Mari’s reply on her notification bar. The fact that Mari took several long minutes to reply made Kanan a bit paranoid, but excited nonetheless. Almost instantly, she was reading over the text. It was a simple, five-word text, but it told Kanan all that she needed to know.  _ check LINE and you’ll see!!! :* _

 

Without hesitation, Kanan opened LINE, still looking up as it loaded. Sure enough, Mari had sent her a message there, too; a video. Just from the thumbnail, Kanan could see that she had a toy inside of herself.  _ Oh, my gosh. She actually did it. She sent me a video. Holy crap. _ Of course, being in college, the concept of being sent indecent videos or pictures wasn’t  _ entirely _ new to Kanan, but she had never received or sent such a thing herself. Chewing the inside of her lip, Kanan hunched over her phone even more, and looked up one last time before opening the video.

 

That was, admittedly, a big mistake, considering the fact that she had forgotten to turn the volume down.

 

The second she hit the video, a loud, desperate moan of Kanan’s name came from her phone’s speakers. Kanan let out a choked noise and dropped the phone in surprise. She glanced up nervously, only to see Chika staring at her phone in shock. Ruby was trying to pull an earbud out, craning her neck to see the video playing on Kanan’s phone, but Dia was shoving her earbuds back in and shrieking, “Ruby, cover your eyes!” Once Mari began to pant and moan all of the dirty things she wanted Kanan to do to her, though, Dia decided that it was a better decision to use her hands to cover Ruby’s ears again instead.

 

“Ah, sorry, sorry, that’s mine. I mean, of course it is, but...” Kanan awkwardly stammered while picking up her phone and assaulting the “volume down” button with her thumb, just in time to cut off Mari begging Kanan to fuck her. 

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, playing something like that in front of Chika and Ruby?!” Dia hissed, still attempting to cover Ruby’s eyes and ears at the same time.

 

“Sh-she...she said she wanted your whole hand inside of her,” Chika said slowly, staring at her paper blankly. “C-can that whole thing fit...? It doesn’t look like it could...”

 

Kanan turned even pinker than before, turning off her phone screen and apologizing profusely to one very, very angry Dia. “I didn’t know the volume was up,” Kanan said. “Trust me, I wouldn’t go around playing that type of thing for just anybody...!”

 

Ruby managed to pry Dia’s hands away from her ears, blinking in confusion. “Onee-chan? What happened? I missed it...”

 

“Don’t say another word,  _ any _ of you,” Dia growled.

 

“But she said she wanted Kanan’s  _ whole  _ hand-”

 

“Chika! Quiet!” The room grew silent again, and Dia sighed in relief and slight irritation. “...Good. Let’s go back to studying...I better not hear  _ one _ more word about that...atrocity.”

 

Ruby still looked perplexed, but she turned back to her laptop. Chika picked up her pencil and began to idly tap it against her paper, still seeming deep in thought. Dia took a deep breath and returned to her book, brow furrowed in concentration. Once the scene seemed cleared up, Kanan said, “I’m...going to go use the bathroom.”

 

“Reflect on your actions while you’re in there.” 

 

Kanan ignored Dia and went into the bathroom, quickly opening a new text message.

 

_ AAAAAA!!! _ was all she could manage to type without screaming.

 

The reply came quickly.  _ aww, you liked it that much? _

 

_ NO!! NO NO NO NO NO!!! I PLAYED IT OUT LOUD IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE ROOM AND NOW DIA WANTS ME DEAD _

 

Kanan set her phone down on the sink and buried her face in her hands. She was never going to live this one down. Chika would probably need therapy. Kanan decided that she would never, ever, ever send or open another sext,  _ ever _ in her life. However, Kanan put an end to her self-loathing when she saw her phone light up with a new message. She couldn’t help but sigh when she read it:

 

_ sooo? did i get any constructive criticism? (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) _


End file.
